


过热

by gougeous (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gougeous
Summary: 小智小心翼翼地钻进被窝坐在小豪的身旁，冰凉的手臂触碰到了小豪的，小豪打了个寒颤，却感觉不到冷。他反而感觉到体温在上升。
Relationships: Gou/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Gou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 10岁小男孩性爱注意⚠️戳到雷点不要看⚠️
> 
> 小豪叫小智外号傻东西  
> 小智叫小豪“豪”

小智胡乱擦着湿漉漉的头发，从热气氤氲的浴室走出来，光滑的小麦色皮肤沐浴在月光下，窗子里进来的冷空气使他发抖，他吸了吸鼻子，走到窗边欣赏起了夜晚的樱木公园。

“傻东西，你不穿上衣吹风会着凉的。”被被子包裹着的小豪坐在小智的床铺上靠在墙上关切地说。

“皮卡皮！皮卡皮卡！”皮卡丘附和道。

“别担心我，我可是超级真新人。”小智嘴上虽是这么说，身体还是很诚实地关上窗子朝着床移动了。

小智小心翼翼地钻进被窝坐在小豪的身旁，冰凉的手臂触碰到了小豪的，小豪打了个寒颤，却感觉不到冷。

他反而感觉到体温在上升。

“你今天不穿上衣睡觉吗？”小豪玩着手指假装心不在焉地说。

“我唯一一件干了的上衣刚刚沾到水了，我得等它干。”

“是皮卡丘的那件吗？”

“嗯，那是我最喜欢的一件。”

“皮卡皮！皮卡！”皮卡丘开心地爬上了小智的肩膀

“希望腾蹴小将也能和我关系这么好。”

在上铺闭目养神的腾蹴小将睁开了眼睛。

“那就要努力打出那种磅的乓乓乓乓的那种对战！”

突然一阵冷风吹来，两个男孩子颤抖着贴近了对方。

“豪，你的身体好热，你是不是发烧了？”小智爬了起来，摸上了小豪的额头，关切地看着他。

“我没有，你快点把衣服穿起来。”小豪和小智眼神交汇，他不知道如何才能让心脏跳的慢一点，咽口水压下疯狂跳动的心脏？小智会听见的。他只能下意识地抓住小智的手臂，抵触他的肢体接触。

又一阵冷风，小智就着刚才的姿势紧紧抱住了小豪，小豪紧张地绷紧了身体，血液冲到了脸颊和耳朵的位置。他看着小智赤裸的后背，不知道手该往哪放，他只好拉起了被子，把手放在被子上回抱住小智。皮卡丘也很解风情，跑到了上铺去找腾蹴小将玩。

冷风过后，两个男孩都不想结束这个拥抱。小智顺势把头埋在了小豪的脖颈处，半湿的头发蹭着小豪的脸，小智头上洗发水的香味吸引着小豪。小豪也把脸埋进小智侧边的头发里，手从被子上颤抖地抚摸到了小智赤裸的上半身上。

他们两个人之间的空气也越来越热，感受到抚摸的小智下意识渴望更多，他跪坐起来，把手伸进小豪的T恤里面将他拉入自己怀中，闭上眼睛用鼻尖轻轻感受着小豪的肩膀。

脑子一片混乱，小豪根本无法判断小智正在做什么，这样做对不对，该不该这样做，他只知道小智这样让他感到舒服，但又因为渴望更多接触而难耐地呻吟着小智的名字，他只能紧紧抱住小智，用扭动身体的摩擦来感受他。

他们紧紧抱在一起，但还是感觉不够近。小智的手探进了小豪的T恤里面，把小豪的T恤撩了起来，又迫不及待地将他们赤裸的上身的距离拉近。

小豪也渴望更多，他只想和小智更近一点，他半闭着眼，脱下了碍事的T恤，让他的肌肤和小智的贴在一起。他抬起头配合着小智，光滑的大腿也不安分地蹭着小智的大腿。

小智情不自禁吻上了小豪完美的下颌线，和小豪额头相贴喘着粗气。眼神仿佛要在对方的瞳孔里失去聚焦，然后又浸没在激烈的吻里。

一直都很理智的小豪在这个吻里失去了理智，他来不及思考这个吻代表了什么，这个吻会改变什么，这个吻会带来什么。他也不想去思考这个吻该不该发生。他只知道他喜欢这种感觉，他不想这个吻结束。

这个吻最终还是结束了，他们紧紧拥抱在一起，谁都没有说话，因为他们都知道对方在想什么。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小智的大腿顶在小豪的胯间，感受小豪下体的变化，手顺着小豪的腰探进了他宽松的短裤里面，抚摸小豪的勃起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章开车⚠️tag里有雷点勿点⚠️

他们来不及思考这条河的终点有什么，他们能做的就只是随波逐流。

小智的大腿顶在小豪的胯间，感受小豪下体的变化，手顺着小豪的腰探进了他宽松的短裤里面，抚摸小豪的勃起。

“豪，你好漂亮。”小智感叹道。

这句话像一支箭击中了小豪，然后在他的胸膛爆炸，酥酥麻麻的感觉使他觉得燥热难耐。

感受到全身最敏感的部位被抚摸，小豪弓起了身子，嘴里呼出的热空气吹在小智的小麦色皮肤上。他把腿分开方便小智继续。

水流激烈，他们已经无法后退了。

小智也感受到了自己下身的异样，他轻轻把小豪推倒在床上，把他的裤子脱了下来，自己的裤子也紧跟其后，然后他们赤身相对，眼神里溢出对对方的渴望。

小智把小豪放在他自己性器上的手拿开，将他们还未发育成熟的性器贴在了一起，青涩的手部动作将小豪压在喉咙所有的甜腻的声音都引了出来。

小豪半闭着眼睛享受着小智给他带来的极大愉悦感，伸出手爱抚着小智脸上的小闪电，小智感受到了他的热情，俯下身吻住了小豪，另一只手向他的后庭探去，手指在入口处打圈，把无名指的第一个指节伸入了小豪的后庭。

“智……”小豪喘息着，“我爱你。”

小智愣住了，他不知道小豪是在表白，还是单纯对他身体的渴望，过热的空气和小豪的话把小智的理智燃烧殆尽。小智又深入了一个指节，看着小豪漂亮的眼睫毛，“豪……”

小豪突然皱起了眉头，把手臂环绕在小智的脖子上咬住嘴唇不让自己喊出来。“智，就是那里，好舒服……”

小智按着刚刚那个让小豪叫出来的地方，顺便加快了另一只手的速度撸动他们的敏感的性器。

“嗯啊，好舒服！智…… 小智…… 我喜欢你……”小豪感受着小智的手指，跟随着小智的节奏追寻快感。

“豪，我也好喜欢你……”小智附身吻住了身下情迷意乱的男孩半张的柔软嘴唇，更用力地按摩着小豪的敏感点。

喘息声，呻吟声和接吻声充满了整个房间。

“和我在一起吧，豪。”小智对上小豪的眼神。

“嗯。”小豪凑近小智的脸，吻上了小智的唇，欣喜感和快感交杂在一起，刺激着他的身体。

一点白色的液体从小豪性器的前端流出，麻麻的电流从下体流到全身，他颤抖着去触碰自己和小智的性器，他想要更多。

小智感受到了小豪的手在他的性器上，他的血液无法控制的加速流动，小豪带给他了他从未体验过的兴奋感。

“智…… 好奇怪的感觉……”被快感浸没的小豪把头靠在枕头上，闭上了眼睛。

“豪…… 我也有奇怪的感觉。”小智继续按着小豪的敏感点，让小豪无法控制他的呻吟，这使他兴奋起来。

小豪加快了手上的速度，小智也配合着他的节奏。

累积的快感在此刻爆炸了，小豪的性器颤动“智…… 我要…… 啊要射了！好舒服…… 啊……”小豪的双眼紧闭，酥麻的感觉蔓延到全身，下身颤抖着，射在了小智的胸口上，精力耗尽瘫倒在床上。

小智把手指抽出了小豪的后庭，柔软的嘴唇吻上了小豪的。

“豪…… 我也要射了。”他撸动着自己的性器，“啊…… 豪，我…… 啊……”小智射在了小豪的小腹上，瘫软在小豪的身边，感受他过热的体温逐渐恢复正常。


End file.
